Yes
Yes are an English progressive rock band formed in London in 1968 by singer Jon Anderson, bassist Chris Squire, guitarist Peter Banks, keyboardist Tony Kaye, and drummer Bill Bruford. The band has undergone numerous formations throughout its history; nineteen musicians have been full-time members. Since June 2015, it has consisted of guitarist Steve Howe, drummer Alan White, keyboardist Geoff Downes, singer Jon Davison, and bassist Billy Sherwood. Yes have explored several musical styles over the years, and are most notably regarded as progressive rock pioneers. Yes began performing original songs and rearranged covers of rock, pop, blues and jazz songs, as evident on their first two albums. A change of direction in 1970 led to a series of successful progressive rock albums until their disbanding in 1981, their most successful being The Yes Album (1971), Fragile (1971) and Close to the Edge (1972). Yes toured as a major rock act that earned the band a reputation for their elaborate stage sets, light displays, and album covers designed by Roger Dean. The success of "Roundabout", the single from Fragile, cemented their popularity across the decade and beyond. In 1983, Yes reformed with a new line-up that included Trevor Rabin and a more commercial and pop-oriented musical direction. The result was 90125 (1983), their highest-selling album, which contained the U.S. number-one single, "Owner of a Lonely Heart". From 1990 to 1992, Yes were an eight-member formation after they merged with Anderson Bruford Wakeman Howe for Union (1991) and its tour. Since 1994, Yes have released albums with varied levels of success and completed tours from 1994 to 2004. After a four-year hiatus, they resumed touring in 2009 and continue to release albums; their most recent is Heaven & Earth (2014). In 2016, a new group of former Yes members began touring and named themselves Yes Featuring Jon Anderson, Trevor Rabin, Rick Wakeman. Yes are one of the most successful, influential, and longest-lasting progressive rock bands. They have sold 13.5 million RIAA-certified albums in the US.2 In 1985, they won a Grammy Award for Best Rock Instrumental Performance with "Cinema", and received five Grammy nominations between 1985 and 1992. They were ranked No. 94 on VH1's 100 Greatest Artists of Hard Rock.3 Yes have headlined annual progressive rock-themed cruises since 2013 named Cruise to the Edge. Their discography spans 21 studio albums. In April 2017, Yes were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, which chose specifically to bestow the honour upon current and former members Anderson, Squire, Bruford, Kaye, Howe, Wakeman, White and Rabin. Members Current members * Steve Howe – guitars, backing vocals (1970–1981, 1990–1992, 1995–present) * Alan White – drums, percussion, backing vocals, piano (1972–1981, 1983–present) * Geoff Downes – keyboards, backing vocals (1980–1981, 2011–present) * Billy Sherwood – bass guitar (2015-present), backing vocals (1997-2000, 2015-present), guitars (1997-2000), keyboards (1997-1998) * Jon Davison – lead vocals, acoustic guitar, percussion, keyboards (2012–present) Former members * Chris Squire – bass guitar, backing and occasional lead vocals (1968–1981, 1983–2015, his death) * Jon Anderson – lead and backing vocals, guitar, percussion (1968–1980, 1983–1988, 1990–2008) * Bill Bruford – drums, percussion (1968–September 1968, November 1968–1972, 1990–1992) * Tony Kaye – keyboards, backing vocals (1968–1971, 1983, 1984–1994) * Peter Banks – guitar, backing vocals (1968–1970, died 2013) * Tony O'Reilly – drums (September–November 1968) * Rick Wakeman – keyboards (1971–1974, 1976–1980, 1990–1992, 1995–1997, 2002–2004) * Patrick Moraz – keyboards (1974–1976) * Trevor Horn – lead vocals (1980–1981, 2018) * Trevor Rabin – guitars, lead and backing vocals, keyboards (1983–1989, 1990-1994) * Eddie Jobson – keyboards (1983) * Igor Khoroshev – keyboards, backing vocals (1997–2000) * Benoît David – lead vocals, acoustic guitar (2008–2012) * Oliver Wakeman – keyboards (2008–2011) Live musicians * Billy Sherwood – guitars, bass guitar, backing vocals (1994) * Tom Brislin – keyboards, backing vocals (2001) * Jay Schellen – drums, percussion (2016–2017, 2018–present) * Dylan Howe – drums (2017) Why They and Their Songs Rock # They made a great transition from experimental rock into commercial rock and they reached their peak of perfection in the 1980’s, with albums such as “90125” and “Big Generator”. # Their songs are very well written, arranged and sounded clean and crisp. From the drum tracks to the vocals, everything was clean and had a real beauty to it. # Many of their songs are remarkable, such as Roundabout # Their musical abilities and talents are very genuine, both individually and collectively. Discography Studio albums * Yes (1969) * Time and a Word (1970) * The Yes Album (1971) * Fragile (1971) * Close to the Edge (1972) * Tales from Topographic Oceans (1973) * Relayer (1974) * Going for the One (1977) * Tormato (1978) * Drama (1980) * 90125 (1983) * Big Generator (1987) * Union (1991) * Talk (1994) * Keys to Ascension (1996) * Keys to Ascension 2 (1997) * Open Your Eyes (1997) * The Ladder (1999) * Magnification (2001) * Fly from Here (2011) * Heaven & Earth (2014) Live albums * Yessongs (1973) * Yesshows (1980) * 9012Live: The Solos (1985) * Keys to Ascension (1996) * Something's Coming: The BBC Recordings 1969–1970 (1997) * Keys to Ascension 2 (1997) * House of Yes: Live from House of Blues (2000) * Symphonic Live (2002) * The Word Is Live (2005) * Live at Montreux 2003 (2007) * Union Live (2011) * In the Present – Live from Lyon (2011) * Songs from Tsongas (2014) * Like It Is: Yes at the Bristol Hippodrome (2014) * Progeny: Seven Shows from Seventy-Two (2015) * Progeny: Highlights from Seventy-Two (2015) * Like It Is: Yes at the Mesa Arts Center (2015) * Topographic Drama – Live Across America (2017) * Yes 50 Live (2019) EPs * From a Page (2019) Category:1960s Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Bands Category:1970s Category:1990s Category:Progressive rock Category:Art rock